A Dragon's Rouge
by Mjh Hunter
Summary: 7 years after the Cell Games, Gohan and Piccolo train together to prepare for any future threat, when all of a sudden during a training session an accident causes the Hybrid to be sent into the X-men Evo Universe. There he will meet new allies, friends and of course foes, while he continues to carry the Saiyan Legacy onward and Survive
1. Arriving

_**Arriving**_

_**If any of you people have read X-Dragons before, then your going to notice this first chapter is the similar to that first chapter . I have gotten permission from ramasioti100, so there's no need to complain at me for doing the same thing as him. I'm going to add some different changed at certain places at the chapter so it's not completely the same. If you don not believe that i have gotten permission to do this, then simply ask.**_

_**Anyway I all hope you all enjoy this and in case you read my other story Spider in Bayvile, I'm going to be doing both story's at the sam**__**e time, so there will still be updates.**_

* * *

Far across the planet known to all as Earth, above the many clouds that floated around the earths heavily skies harmlessly, stood Kami's lookout. Home to the powerful guardian of the earth and creator of the Dragon balls, The surface was planted with palm trees, emitting a calm and peace full aura to all inhabitants there.

Among the surface of the lookout was a 17 year old boy, floating in midair, in a meditation stance. His clothing consisted of a purple Gi, with a faint red sleeveless shirt underneath. All along with a white, bright paddler on his shoulders. A specially crafted one to. Each end of the paddler weighed over 5 million tons, making a total of 10 ten million. He personally found it as one of the best ways to train. Pushing his body to his limits and beyond. Something that he had been constantly doing over the past 6 years, since the struggle against both Cell and Bojack. The first fight that had cost him his family.

The half Saiyan, known as Son Gohan, just happened to be the strongest living in the whole universe.

Just inside the lookout, by the entrance, showed a good, calm heart-full old, green-skinned alien, wearing a outfit similar to Gohan's, except for it being purple and a lighter paddler on his shoulder, observed his own student meditate and relax his mind. Known as both mentor and foster-father to the young demi-sayian , he was unbelievably proud.

With out a word, Gohan's eye's shot open, his black peril eyes unreadable like normal. He stood up onto his feet, concentrating his seemingly un-secret power. Without any sight of muscle movement, a golden aura surrounded him, exploding with ki energy. His waist point hair went gold and his eyes went green as emeralds. Slight tremors and shock-waves occurred and passed by briefly, pushing through the palm tress, luckily not un-rooting them. Good thing that Gohan had learned to control the powerful transformation with ease many years ago with his deceased father. But he didn't stop there. Tapping deeper into his energy, his power increased more and revealed an even more powerful transformation. His golden aura started emitting lighting bolts and becoming more jagged. His golden hair now spiked up and his locks stood upwards, not even affected the least by the gravitational force. His eyes started turning into a more aqua colour. The entire lookout and the land below sock violently slightly under the Ascended Saiyan. Or more accurately. A Super Saiyan 2 as Gohan had called it.

The demi-saiyan closed his eyes and relaxed a little. His sharp aura vanishing and hair turning into a more white colour. Gohan had long ago mastered the Ascended transformation, much like he did with his Super Saiyan 1 transformation. With the help of Piccolo and two extra trips to the Hyperbolic Time Chambre, it was a matter of time before he achieved the MSSJ 2 form,

But yet Gohan didn't feel the slightest bit satisfied. He looked down at his hands, feeling that he could even more.

'_Really. Is this all i can only hope to achieve?'I Gohan questioned himself. _Was this his limit?. Could he possibly go even further beyond Ascended? With no doubt, he was sure that his own father was thinking the same thing in the Other World. He would be most likely training his body to the .point of collapsing to unlock the level beyond. If Goku could achieve the next level , then why couldn't Gohan. He was his son after all and he had manged to achieve the Ascended level long before his Father could.

Gohan's head jerked up, a predatory howl escaped his throat. His aura bursting to live, the lightning bolts sparkling around him dangerously. The area around and below started trembling even more than before. The whole planet was feeling the immense aftershocks of Gohan's increasing powers. Clouds of the entire world were now circling around him , creating some storms, emitting lightning that were striking the Earth Guardian's sanctuary . His hair was becoming even more rigid,. His aqua blue eyes started mixing in with a new green colour. Amazingly black pupils were appearing on his eyes.

Piccolo crossed his forearms across his chest, even though the continuous shock waves were still pushing him back. Despite all of these years of training with Gohan, in which his powers increased immensely higher. The Namekien was still no where close to becoming a challenge to the young hybrid he called his son.

* * *

At the same time in the Other World. Just like Gohan, another Saiyan, a full blooded one this one., was powering up in the same fashion as Gohan. He had been training in the Grand Kai's planet for the past 6 years, since his demise at the hands of the monster Cell. Having a certain knowledge about his presence on the Earth was what caused all of the previous trouble in the past, the palm tree haired Saiyan known as Son Goku, had decided to not be wished back to life.

To make up for him not coming back to life, he had been training both his body and his mind like there was no such thing as tomorrow. Since being dead in the Other World meant that the warriors had no energy to wast like they usually would, his body could handle and hold the Super Saiyan transformation for well, uncounted time, as dead people didn't age and there wasn't any concept of time either. Also with his dead body, he could handle much more strain than normal. A fact that the Saiyan took complete advantage of, when training with both Saiyan transformations, along with the power boost Kaioken at times 20x. It may look like a dangerous combination and it was but it was a powerful one in the hands of a trained and pure lighted warrior. Also using the combination of Kaioken and transformation, was what he needed to rapidly achieve the next level of Super Saiyan.

Just like his son, when he fought against Cell, the full blooded Saiyan had already achieved the Ascended Saiyan. After Mastering it rather quickly than anyone had expect to, with the Kaioken combined, his power had increased far beyond the dead warriors and what they could even dream to expect.

And on this very day, he would prove it. His own power.

The Pure Hearted Saiyan stopped doing his combat routine. With weights on both arms and legs weighing 2 million tonnes each.. He let lose the weights, allowing them each to fall down onto the ground with a loud thud and small crater. Gohan's Father rose his head and started screaming . His yells reached the outer boundaries of the Other World in a matter of seconds, passing through the gates of both Paradise and Hell, before his own power exploded . Everything across the Other World started to tremble, as if the dimensions were starting to collapses on itself by the colossal amount of power he was gathering around from his insides. Colours started change as well around him, as if the light Spectrum had all of a sudden gone insane. His ear-shattering scream echoed through every dead warrior and warrioress from all Four Galaxies, gathered onto the training planet..

* * *

Back in the living world at Kami's Lookout, lightnings started circling around Gohan, each one getting dangerously closer and closer to him. His power was escalating, just like his own father's own power was doing from the dead reality. What both father and son didn't realize was that their own energies was crippling Reality itself, shifting the plane of existence. Or better said, the focal point, which stood right above Gohan.

A Much more powerful lightning bolt hit Kami's lookout, causing smoke to rise everywhere. One it cleared Piccolo was no longer seeing or felling his student's/ foster son's energy

* * *

.Goku's transformation had finally finished, his hair reverting back to midnight black and palm tree mess. He had finally done it. He had Ascended to the next level. But there was something wrong, something very wrong.

"_Why do i have a felling that something. Or someone has suddenly disappeared just now?'_ Goku thought to himself. Something was off, really off, it was really bothering him. Even though he still didn't know what it was or who it was.

* * *

The young Demi-Saiyan Saiyan known as Gohan opened his eyes. His brain racking inside of his head, though most of the pain subsided after a minutes worth of rest. He flipped with a simple martial art movement onto his feet and noticed that he was no longer on the Lookout and it was night time apparently. He also found himself back in base form, thankfully he hadn't lost any bit of his power. Other wise if a powerful threat invaded the planet and Gohan couldn't stop it. Then the whole world would be screwed completely.

'_Where the heck am i?' _Gohan though, making a mental list of all the places he knew back at home. The place didn't look like any of the Capsule Corps buildings or South City. In fact it didn't look like any of the cities he had ever been to. There were no fling cars, and the skyscrapers had never been there before. Unless they had materialized out of thin air along with him, nothing indicated otherwise that he was on Earth. Well his Earth anyway.

His closed his eyes, his energy sensing coming to work. The hybrid, however couldn't sense any of his friends. Piccolo, Krillin, even Vegeta and he's the second strongest to Gohan. Where the hell was he? Or where the hell were they?

His question remained unanswered, as Gohan felt a sudden power near by. It was above most humans, but it was a weakling compered to him. It was about a few metes away, inside a child's park. The new energy was hiding in a bushes, helped with the invisible clock of the night.

One of the may things that Gohan had learned, was to never attack innocent people. But at the same time, he knew preventive action could do far more good. If he was attacking anyone evil that is.

Gathering a small amount of ki into a orb, he threw it into the bushes. Only for a shadowed figure to jump up, evading the attack. But of course, Gohan had put very little energy into the sphere and only used it as a diversion to make his enemy come out and appear.

The man landed on all fours before standing onto his two feet, with almond hair and eyes. Some brown cut outfit managed to cover him. t wasn't to notice the fangs that he processed. The appearance made him look like a man lion or tiger. Though the animal fur reminded Gohan of the Sabretooth Tigers that lived near by his house.

"Alright whelp, surrender peace fully and quietly like a good boy, and don't make me angry " The man known to some as Sabretooth warned.

"Listen man, I don't know who the hell you are and i really don't care!" Gohan said back, his voice sounding dangerous and fearless as he was. First he appeared to Kami knows where and then some kind of wild scruffy man threatens him.

He had it already " But nobody just comes over and threatens me and walks away so easily without a little punishment!"

"Then come and get me, brat" The feral Mutant scowled, attacking forward, his finger nails extending to sharp ones. Gohan merely sidestepped out of the way of the brute attack. Which involved no martial training at all. Sabertooth went into attack mode again, his claws a blur to normal people. But the demi-saiyan simply moved back. Dodging each and every one of the blows without even tiring to warm up. This 'fight' was completely one sided. However Sabretooth, being the arrogant mutant he was, didn't give up so easily.

* * *

Equipped with a metallic helmet on his head, a bald man sitting on a specially made wheel chair, was literally scanning the world, detecting especial people with the help of his machine Cerebro. The old man had the special gift of Telepathy, granting him the ability to read the minds of others, though that was one of the many things he could do. He was Professor Charles Xavier , a mutant, though he really wanted to show that mutants and humans weren't so different from each over and that it was possible for peace.

He had been tracking a few isolated cases of New appearing Mutants. Many were suddenly developing, and the mutant population was increasing with each passing day. His School for Special Gifted was made for the purpose of helping those youngsters that didn't have control over their gifts.

His eyes closed, when a well known mutant signature appeared, fighting a completely new and unknown figure.

"Well, this is a curious case" The telepath mutant said, almost to himself. But he was over heard.

"What or who is the case Chuck?" a man dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans and with a scowl on his face said, entering Cerebro. James Logan Howlett or Wolverine, was the best in what he did and what he did wasn't exactly nice.

"I've found a very particular power case, yet those very same powers are intriguing. They aren't like those of a single mutant, but i can't say they are those a normal person would develop" Charles explained " His mind is a very well protected one to, even i have trouble accessing it"

" A new mutant?" A dark- skin women with long hair dressed in a black outfit said. Ororo Monroe or Storm, may look friendly and she was. But one shouldn't cross her. Especially if you didn't want to be struck by one of her famous lighting bolts. 'Lightnings never impact twice in the same spot', was the common said. But of course, Storm would decide how many would impact, on which spot and how much pain would be inflicted.

"Hi Storm, and no, i don't think this particular boy is a mutant, but perhaps something more" Charles explained again. " And Sabertooth is attacking him and the boy seems to be holding his own without breaking anything close to sweat"

Logan was particularly surprised, but still clenched his teeth. Dispite the promising news about the new comer easily holding his own against a savage beast like Sabertooth, he was sick with the amount of times that he messed with Mutant affairs. He was pretty sure that his boss, Magneto would rather attempt to influence the new comer, not send a beast to attack him.

"Lets go, Storm" Logan ordered, walking out towards their flying aircraft known as the Blackbird, with the weather temptress Storm following not too far behind. Sabretooth needed to be put down once again. Perhaps put down for good and permanently.

* * *

The wild mutant savaged a right claw attack, though Gohan easily, effortlessly back flipped a few feet, his feet connecting with Sabretooth's jaw, shooting pain that Sabretooth's healing factor had a hard time healing. The mutant flew up into the sky, his eyes closed in grimace. Gohan disappeared from view and appeared behind him, with both hands clutched together, delivering a simple yet descendant axe strike to the mutants midsection. Sabretooth closed his eyes once more in even more pain, before falling back to the ground, with the power of a small meteorite. The empty concrete shattered into small tiny pieces, with the mutant creating a large sized crater.

Gohan floated back to the ground, walking cautiously in the direction of his fallen enemy. It was night time thankfully, he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention towards himself. He needed to be hidden as long as he could.

A sudden feeling made him squat on place, his body going down. A clawed-hand swiping right pass above him. Cutting some hair strings. Gohan moved in a blur, disappearing from beneath Sabretooth, to reappear some meters away. The mutants body was perfectly healthy, though he was angry and reeking in a putrid smell. How the wild man was still alive though, was another question for another time, though Gohan used less than 1% in those strikes he delivered. He felt like it was time to finish the 'so called fight'.

"Alright runt, you asked for it!" Sabretooth threaten, his body falling forward, now on hands and feet, like a true tiger. Or a Sabertooth-Tiger, better. He jumped with the speed of a cheetah, his claws fully outsheded, ready to cut the blasted child to ribbons,

Gohan raised his left eyebrow in un-amusement . He clutched his left fist by his side, waiting for the perfect time. The man had better good connections in Africa, because he had no clue to what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Clocking the Blackbird with a special invisibility button, both X-men moved through the narrow alleys, with Storm floating and Wolverine running, three sharp metal claws coming out between his knuckles, right to where Professor had found the new comer, be it mutant or not. Both stopped when they suddenly saw how a single figure simply moved sideways towards his right , out of the savage mutants way and with a booming noise, Logan saw his 'brother' flying out of the stratosphere, out of their sight and out of the estate. Most likely out of the country, but he wouldn't hope so much.

Though it was night, both mutants could see the teenager's black hair in locks, flowing down to his waist. A white paddler was covering his shoulders, and he was dressed in a orange outfit, with a blue one underneath. It reminded Logan of an old martial arts school he had trained in once before.

As if he had felt their presence, the boy spun round sharply in a blur, changing into a fighting stance. His black eyes showing both a unbelievable amount of power and determination. Logan knew that look. The boy had saw bloodshed before in his life.

"Who are you? Gohan asked, demanding. Logan's adamantium claws retracted back into his arms, before raising his hands into the air. So did Storm. Both knew that fighting this young man would be nothing but utterly suicide on their parts.

"We are not here to hurt you, Bub" Logan spoke loud and clear. Gohan's eyebrows rose by the all of a sudden nickname " We only want to talk to you"

Gohan left his fighting stance, but his mind was still racking with possibilities. These two at least didn't threaten him. Yet, that didn't mean he had to (and he wouldn't) put his guard down. Since both Cell and Bojack, the hybrid knew, never to give your opponent the advantage. His black eyes remained still on his either new friends or foes. The next movement would decide on which side they were on.

"What do you want from me?" The half Saiyan asked

"Young one, i know you are scarred, but you must not let your powers frighten you" Storm tried to persuade Gohan " The Xavier Institute can help you control them"

Gohan almost snorted at that. Xavier institute? Frightened of his powers? who the hell did they think he was, a weakling?

"What do you mean with 'frighten of my powers'? I have always controlled them since i was five" Gohan said, shocking the Mutants " The only thing i want to know is where am i"

"Professor can help you, kid. Just give him a chance and he'll give you the answers you are looking for" Logan said. In a way, it was a very blatant lie. He had also wanted answers about his forgotten past at times, yet Chuck had been not very clear about it.

Gohan relaxed, giving in. For the time being though. If there was any threat from the people in front, then he would not hesitate to blast anyone straight to the underworld. Too much he has already lost for being careless. His very own family was the best example. And the only example that he would accept.

* * *

Far away from the United Sates of America, far away from any America, atop of Mount Everest, was a tall man. The normally calm weather of the high mountains, was a ranging cyclone of dark clouds, lightnings coming down with terrible power. And one man was the course of it.

He was standing nearly seven feet tall, with broad muscles all over him, a work of eons of fights. His outfit wasn't exactly a conventional one. A red cape flowed down his back, A silver helmet framed his face, allowing his golden hair to flow down to his middle back. Yellow boots covered his feet up to knee-length, with blue pants covering the rest of his legs. His upper body had a sleeveless black outfit, framed with silver dots and red wristbands. On his right hand, stood with firm grip a short mallet, shaped into a hammer. A war hammer, precisely. In the back side of it, one could read the ancient inscription, framed on it by the All-father of Asgard. Otherwise known to all as Odin. The mystical meta Uru, was shining with electricity as it's master commanded it to do. The whirlwind tornado would appear to be the last place one could see a man standing peacefully, but yet there he was, his eyes closed in meditation.

The god of Thunder, The thunderer, Mjolnir's Master. All of them, happened to be the same person. Thor Odinson, Son of Odin Borson and Gaea, Prince of and future King of Asgard.

Odinson wasn't one to be bothered so easily. However for the past few minutes, his mystical, powerful weapon, Mjolnir had detected a new disturbance in the world that he had lived in for decades, like a second home. Some kind of power surge, easily comparing to any god. In fact the power outclassed most of the most powerful Asgardian warriors he called friends and brothers.

Whoever this new comer was, Thor had no single idea. if the Avenger knew something, was that so much power was need in form of an Allie. Midguard, as it was needed more Heroes, as the evil forces were continuously pushing the shadows over all of the Nine Realms. His hundreds of years worth of experience was telling him that, whoever had arrived, could change the world for the greater good. And needed to be on his or her good side. His inner warrior, however was telling him to test the comer. To make him stronger. To turn him into a force to be reckoned with.

The almighty Thunderer started to spin his hammer around, before taking of into the air, at sonic speeds. He would look into the new comer into more detail later. Now, he had some Wreaking Crew to wreak even more. He always enjoyed a good decent warm up and kicking their asses.

* * *

_**Notes from the first Chapter.**_

_**Gohan defeated Cell when he was about 11 ( Not the official manga , but truth is i don't really care too much, so i'm following the anime for that small detail. So he is currently 17. I had chosen that age so he was old enough to be with... you'll know if you've read my profile page on it)**_

_**Gohan lived in the Lookout, since Chi-Chi died shortly after the Cell Games ( I think we all know why)**_

_**Gohan's hair is like, if not longer than before he went into the Hyperbolic Timer Chamber ( I liked him better with the long hair)**_

_**Goku can use the Kaio-ken all the way up to times 20, even while being Super Saiyan 2 ( He did in base form, so why not in SSJ 1 and 2? Or MSSJ 1 and MSSJ 2)**_

_**Sabretooth's assault wasn't what Magneto had planned, he just saw him in the area and thought him to be a mutant. He figured that his boss would take interest, currently however he doesn't, since Gohan isn't a mutant and Magneto doesn't have interest in Non-Mutants **_

_**Gohan is not as innocent or naive like when he was younger. Some of his Saiyan blood has already come to service. In my story Gohan acts more like a proper saiyan at times when ever he needs to prove to others that he is simply the best, similar to Vegeta .Training and living with Piccolo for 6 years made sure that he will think things twice before action.**_

_**Gohan and the other Z-fighters were allowed one more days in the Hyperbolic time Chamber ( Denda allowed them to do so, to prepare for any future threat. Gohan went in one day with Piccolo and his final day with Vegeta)**_

_**Other Marvel characters will appear soon ( Like the Avengers, since they are already formed in this story)**_

* * *

**_Now Gohan has arrived into the unknown Universe. Totally clueless in where he is. Stay tunned for next chapter to find out what he'll do when he meets the other three X-men. _**

**_I hope you've liked this first chapter._**


	2. Meetings

_**Meetings**_

_**Guest Review. I know that when Goku fought Pikkon dead, he used the Super Kaio-ken but it tiered him out after landing just one punch to the face. But my idea is that the MSSJ 1 and 2 forms are sort of like his base form, since he has more emotional control over the form and control of the energy output. So using the Kaio-ken is like doing so in base form but with a little extra strain but he's learned ho**__**w to overcome that in my story after some training. Some extreme training.**_

* * *

_'Can this Jet go any faster? I'd be there already if they told me where we're heading to' _Gohan thought impatiently to himself as he sat on one of the back seats in the blackbird. He looked through the windows of the jet. Sure the aircraft was quite fast, faster than some of the Capsule Corps ships, but it was way too slow for the Hybrids liking. Even with his weighted paddler he would have reach the destination long ago with out putting any tint of energy into his flight ability.

Wolverine was at the controls with Ororo at the cockpit of the jet, using her powers to manipulate any fogs or clouds out of their way, to prevent giving Logan vision problems while navigating the Blackbird. But she was constantly distracted by the though of the possible storm that might possibly form in their path. She was occasionally turning her head, checking how the young man was coping. He only seemed to be staring out of the Blackbird window, rather bored and thinking to himself. whoever he was, he was a bigger mystery than what Storm at first though him to be. She was a little afraid, seeing someone like him punch Sabertooth out of the country without even coming close to breaking a sweat was something that all should be afraid of. Unless you had gained his trust and was on his side. It looked like his trust would be need to be gained over time.

_'Ororo, Logan what's your current situation?'_The Mental call from Professor X reached into their minds.

'_We still have our limbs, if that is your concern Charles'_ Logan mentally replied, his 'sense of humor' coming out for a little. Storm just rolled her eyes as did the Professor from the Cerobro chamber in the Mansion.

'_Thanks for explaining Logan, but i was a little bit more concerned about the young guest' _Charles said

'_Not to confuse you Professor, but he doesn't look like a mutant' _Ororo spoke, still not too sure about him

'_Neither do i, and yet here i am, flying a jet through the night sky'_ _Logan joked once more. And again both Storm and Professor X rolled their eyes._

_'I mean, there is something particularly different about him Charles, also most like he's literally not from here. I find it a bit off'_ Storm explained her own theory. It was a sixth sense that she was gifted with naturally.

_'Hum. Whatever, let's just make sure that neither of us make him angry till we get to the mansion. Other wise we'll all be joining Victor in Africa, or worse' _ Logan offered, to which Storm imminently agreed-ed to as did the Professor. The mental link closed and the 2 mutants flew towards the mansion, along with a impatient Half Human/Saiyan boy. Logan looked over towards the control pad, he saw it when he had first entered the aircraft, but he had dismissed it like it was nothing serious. It said that the ship had too much weight. Sure it was since the child was aboard, but come on, he wasn't fat looking, in fact he looked just about the average built. Well average wouldn't be very accurate judging by the super hard looking muscles and abs that the young man appeared to have. some that even he shouldn't have at his age, but he would save the questions for later. once they had arrived at the mansion. Surely he only weighed about what 90 pounds?

* * *

A few minutes later, the Blackbird entered the secret X-hanger through a small waterfall, it landed with a small thud. Gohan, regaining some of his patience came outside, inspecting everything around him. The area was similar to Capsule Corps, though he wasn't much of a tech expert, he had a sight feeling that this was a more technological one.

"Follow us" Storm said to him, walking besides Logan towards an elevator . Gohan followed along into the lift and after a few short minutes of going through a few lab corridors and the inside of an amazing house , the three people reached the Professors study. Inside was the wheel chaired Professor Xavier, accompanied by two other teenagers. A seventeen year old boy, who was about a head taller than Gohan. His eyes though caught Gohan's attention, they were covered by red sunglasses. That was something that Gohan considered odd. Less odd then what his life had thrown at him in the past. The fact was that they were inside a mansion at night and he was wearing sunglasses, without sunlight. He put the thoughts aside as he looked over to the teenage girl next to him. She was about the the same age as Gohan, she had long fiery red hair that flowed down to her back similar to Gohan's own hair. She had emerald eyes that appeared to sparkle with kindness and friendship.

"Hello there young one" Charles welcomed, pulling his electronic wheelchair closer " My name is professor Charles Xavier. I'm the headmaster of this institute for Special gifted people" The professor extended his hand.

"The name's Gohan" The half Saiyan replied, extending his own hand, shaking it with the headmaster.

"Son Gohan" The old man emitted leveled mind an peace, something that Gohan felt was best to trust.

"I guess introductions are required" Charles said, before he waved to the other mutants

Everybody, why don't you introduce yourself's to Gohan?"

"My name's Scott Summers, or Cyclops for better" the boy asked, shaking hands with Gohan, with a friendly smile. The demi-saiyan smiled back

"I'm Jean Grey and well I don't have a secret name like shades here" The other teenager said, her last comment towards Scott, who blushed so much that his skin had turned as red as his eyes. Everybody there chuckled by the little display.

"My name is Ororo Monroe, or otherwise Storm" The white haired women who had brought him over said, smiling friendly.

"The name's Logan, or Wolverine. I'm the best at what i do..." He rose his right hand, from between his knuckles 3 sharp metallic claws came out

"...And what i do, isn't really nice" Gohan smirked to himself. The man, Wolverine didn't seem like one to be trusted with, but yet it indicated that he could trust him. He looked like a rather decent warm up, though he would keep on guard of those claws, they didn't look like the usual claws that Gohan came across before in his life. He reminded him of Piccolo: a hard exterior that didn't want to be invaded, and yet at the same time, a great heart that wouldn't stop beating, even if it meant saving his friends and family. Sometimes life was very ironic in trusting issues.

"Well, as you know my name is Son Gohan, no other name" The Half Sayian said, trying to make a small joke.

"Well then Gohan, we've heard that you've recently taken care of a few loosened ties for us, so to speak." Professor said, bringing the attention of both Scott and jean

"Yea, who was the crazy cave man by the way?" Gohan asked, like it wasn't even much of a problem. Logan let out a chuckle to himself.'Crazy Cave man', well that was a new one

"He's a man, who goes by the name of Sabretooth" Charles explained, causing a few shivers to go down the very first two students he had. Both Scott and Jean had met the savage mutant on a regular basis before, and each and every time ended up with them getting a utter ass kicking. Against them, which was obvious.

"His mutation grants him the gift to heal any injury he suffers in a small amount of time" Though Gohan didn't know what 'Mutation' was, it explained to Gohan how the Wild Man even withstood him using less than 1%. But Mutants was a topic that he had never even discussed before.

"Mutation, what do you mean?" Gohan then asked, hoping to get a reasonable answer.

"Sabretooth is a mutant, which means that he was born with a special Gene, that we call the X-gene, one that gifts him with abilities no other human could ever have" Charles began explaining about the X-Gene. The hybrid pondered all the facts into his mind. He had heard about people with special abilities, all of his friends in fact happen to be those people who had the special abilities . Although only one of them happened to be able to regenerate, since he was a alien. Sure they all could fly and release powerful destructive blasts, but to consider somebody such as Tien as a mutant, seemed to Gohan like an insult.

"So then Gohan, Ororo told me that you require some answers?" The professor asked, trying to change their conventional path elsewhere. The more he knew of Gohan, the better.

"Yes Professor, first off, where am I?" Gohan asked

"Your in Bayville, more precisely, The United States of America" Charles explained. Gohan only raised his eye brows in confusion and mid annoyance. Bayville?. America? Was the old man joking? He better not be

"A little bit more specific, Please. Like which planet am I on?" Gohan asked, still rubbing his temples

"Earth" Charles answered confused. Everybody else looked to each over in surprise.

Gohan rubbed his temples a little rougher, starting to feel a real headache come on. For the Half Human/ Saiyan person. None of what had just been said made any sense. He had lived on Earth for 17 years of his entire life. How was it even possible that things had suddenly changed. Why now? What Happened?

"Gohan you okay?" Jean asked with concern. Noticing the sudden change of appearance of the new student.

"Yeah, thanks i just... need to sit down for a few minutes" Gohan said, moving over to the nearby chair that was there . But his rear only lasted a mere second on the chair, as the weight from his paddler caused the seat to crumble to nothing.

Hey, you okay? Scott imminently asked, offering his hand to Gohan, to help him up. But the half Saiyan polity waved his offer off.

"I'm fine" Gohan said, back on his feet and dusting himself.

"I just forgot that i still had the paddler on" Gohan removed it, though he did so rather with some slow movements and placed it carefully down on the floor, preventing a crater if it dropped down to the floor. Logan's eyes recognized the heavy weight inside it. It was an old method of training. Once your body adapts to the weighted clothing and then you improved while wearing it, you'd later take the weights of and you would be even better than before.

"Weighted cloths?" Logan asked. After Gohan's nod he continued

"I've heard of them, but i never saw anyone actually using that training method in all my years of living"

"Well, maybe not because they are hard to use, especially when both ends weigh 5 million tonnes each" Gohan said, not taking notice about the sudden open wide eyes .

His eyes closed, his mouth opened wide, yawing quite loudly. Apparently moving from one Earth to another took the tool out of Goku's son. Mainly due to him powering up on Kami's lookout.

"Could we skip the questions for tomorrow please Professor? I really need to sort out a lot of things on my mind" Gohan asked. Not that he was bothered much about the questioning, but rather the questions he needed to tend to, ones he had for himself.

Of course Gohan. Putting pressure on anyone doesn't lead to anything good. Jean, would you care to show Gohan to one of the spare rooms here?" Charles said, looking up over to his telekinetic student

Sure thing professor" Jean replied, though her eyes remained on the mysterious new comer.

* * *

Some minutes later, Jean entered the study again after showing the new Student, Gohan to his new room. The five X-men stood nearby the chimney fire, discussing the new Gohan topic.

"Well he's a very particular case, that has to be admitted" The Professor spoke his theory. As nobody really complained against him, meant that the other's though likewise.

"Professor, do you actually believe that he was actually carrying 10 million tonnes on his own shoulders without the slightest bit of effort" Scott asked in disbelief

"It's just preposterous!"

"That would most likely explain why the Blackbird indicated we had an overweight. I thought it was just playing up" Logan added his own two cents.

"He may also come from a total new class of mutant, never found before. If evolution created us mutants, then it's possible that evolution decided to step even more forward. Of course it's just a theory, but i believe it's the most plausible, with the information at our disposal"

"Professor" Scott decided to put through his own possible solution

"What if we... you know keep an eye on him?" He finished, trying to make a point. Jean and a few others just looked scandalized to the eye injured mutant. Was he actually suggesting of spying on the teenager?

"Forget it one eye!" Logan scowled, taking everybody back

"We do that and we'll lose what little trust he has on us. Trust me when i say you do not want his own powers against you. Especially seeing him punch Sabertooth out of the COUNTRY without even thinking about warming up. He did so with very little effort. So imagine if he actually tried" They all gulped as they started imagining so.

Logan wasn't the one to suddenly protect kids, especially those he didn't know at all. But the fact that the boy easily blasted Sabretooth all the way to Africa while heading towards China, already placed the teen on his good side. Well, not completely yet , but it least it meant Wolverine wasn't going to very slowly kill him, if possible. Unless the Teen forced him to with a good reason.

"Why don't we go and rest for the night? Charles spoke, trying to easy up the tension

"Gohan is welcome to explain his story, at his own time, and of course he had a place in the mansion, like any other in the case he wish's to stay" Everybody agreed and left for their own respective rooms for the night.

* * *

The teenager Gohan, could very well be considered a heavy sleeper and which he was. Almost every last Saiyan had that natural ability. But that of course, really only contoured when the Sayian was already asleep. Something the Hybrid wasn't.

The half Saiyan was lying on the soft bed, racking his mind with a ton of theories. Many would think that they were ideas from a mad thinker. But Gohan was a Saiyan, well Half Saiyan. But like any other Saiyan that had some respect, would defile logic at least at one point of their lives.

His first theory, was that he had time traveled into the future. Again a very ridiculous theory, though he had seen Trunks doing it, with a machine known as the Time Machine. If people though that was illogical, then pretty much everything in life was to.

His second theory was that he had been abducted. That may sound totally crazy, but Gohan saw many aliens before and it sounded very possible and his own Uncle had abducted him when he tried to black mail his own brother to kill 100 humans. Though the other aliens he had known were more like conquerors or villains, always bumbling on about how powerful they were, only for them to end up with a major ass kicking and being sent to the after life. Plus Frieza never abducted him.

His third theory was... and his mind was placing the remaining eggs into the basket, was that he had moved into another dimension . If he had to be honest, that was the most acceptable one. He didn't have a time machine on the Lookout, and he hadn't met an alien ( other than Piccolo) for two years. The last ones were space pirates called Bojack and his Gang. And they weren't the ones to abduct other's but were more of the 'we'll conquer your planet' ones.

How many chances did anybody have of suddenly appearing into another dimension, which had it's own Earth? For a normal person, not even in three reincarnated lives. And if you were a Half Saiyan/Human? Well, then he should be lucky of even arriving on the Earth.

"_At least i didn't appear on some weird planet, where all the people are green and have shape-shifting capabilities, which they use against their purple enemies, because they are looking for control of the entire universe" _Gohan thought to himself, slightly amused If that was even possible, then he would eat his paddler.

* * *

The next morning, a young half Human/Saiyan woke up, his very keen smell sense's, caught the watery scent of food. The smell of waffles and bacon's, along with butter on toast. A Saiyan's sensible nose was something to be afraid off. Especially if the said Saiyan was hungry.

The hybrid walked down to the dinner room, without his paddler. He found it best not to push the professor's patience by breaking more chairs. Even when Gohan could recreate them thanks to the Magical Materialization trick that Piccolo taught him, the demisaiyan wasn't the one to make the same mistake twice.

When Gohan entered, the five X-men were already there, peacefully chatting to one another

"Hi there Gohan, I take it you were comfortable" Professor said, acknowledging his presence , to which Gohan replied polity with a simple nod and smile. The others greeted him too, though Wolverine seemed cautious. Gohan wasn't surprised though . He'd already learnt that you can't just blindly trust anyone you have just met.

"Hey Gohan, had a nice sleep?" Jean asked him, once he sat next to her. She always saw the good in others, but perhaps she shouldn't do it with Gohan. Since he was already a good guy. Scott surveyed Gohan carefully, already with suspicions in his paranoid mind. Whoever got near Jean would make him do that.

"Yes i did" Gohan answered, carving for some food. He grabbed what he could get within hand reach, which meant everything. Luckily the other X-men had already eaten. So Gohan ate. And ate and ate. The others just looked surprised to see how he filled himself endlessly with food.

"Damm Bub, where do you pack all that?" Logan asked, after Gohan finished his breakfast. With nearly twenty plates on the table. One of the things that Piccolo taught him was how to eat more human, as he found it disgusting how Saiyans at with little manners.

The hybrid smiled, before releasing a sigh

"I know you all want to know who i am. So I'll try to explain. Just be patient. It's quite a long story" The mutants looked at each other, making nods that only they could see. Gohan's tone indicated that he was serious and that this kind of information could not leave the room.

After nearly an hour or two, Gohan finished explaining his life. From his baby life. Meeting Raditz and the other two Saiyans. Learning about his father's race. Travelling to Namek and meeting Dende and Friza's forces, as well as himself. The long fight that took place between the alive Z-fighters and the Space Tyrant. The very first Transformation, into the Legendary Super Saiyan by his enraged father. Back on Earth and meeting Trunks a year later. Having three years of training with both his Father and Mentor to prepare for the Android threat. Fighting Androids 20 and 19, along with his Father's own Heart Attack. Following up with the activation of Android's 18, 17 and 16. Spending a year's worth of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his Father and Gohan becoming a Super Saiyan for the time and later Mastering the transformation. Coming close to an end with the Cell games and finally the Bojack crisis. He finished off with telling them about yesterday's training session with Piccolo. He did't remeber however, how the hell he had been transported to this new world. It still made no sense to him

"Now that explains a lot" Logan growled as usual, though his interest was in full mode. A half human alien hybrid, that may have come from another dimension? He would really like to say it was plain crazy, but his metallic skull made him remember that nothing was what it looked like.

"Well, that's my life up to point so far" Gohan said with a simple shrug.

"And we appreciate the fact that you trusted us enough with Gohan" Charles said smiling

"Rest assure, only we will know of it" The other's smiled to him too, though Logan didn't. But he at least gave a growl that indicated he agreed too.

"Thanks" Gohan smiled back

"I was wondering if i could stay here. I know I''m not exactly a mutant, but's lets face it. I don't actually have a way home right?"

"Of course Gohan. Any gifts are welcome in the Institute" Xavier said. In fact having someone like Gohan was a great benefit. His fighting knowledge and abilities could come in handy for training future mutants to come.

"Why don't you show us what you can do?" Jean asked, getting rather curious. After hearing Gohan's risky adventures, she was a bit intrigued in finding out what he was fully capable off. Energy beams, power ups, Transformations, all that he had said sounded cool.

Logan smirked evilly in front of the others, but inside he was a little worried. The teen might have survived terrible battles, but he would not survive Weapon X. Or at least, Logan hoped so and what had just been said was a lie. As he was pretty sure that he wouldn't survive planet's exploding, even with his Adamantium skeleton.

"Alright then. You may want to go all out on me, other wise it won't be a warm up" Gohan accepted, cracking his knuckles, ready for a fight. The other X-men looked at each over rather nervously by Gohan's challenging tone.

* * *

"So was my performance off your liking?" Gohan asked, coming out of the danger room, with an obvious mocking tone, along with a smirk. Sure he had sweated a little, but nothing more. He could do far, far more dangerous things other than dodging laser's or acids with his eye's literary shut. Dodging Vegeta's fists or Piccolos attacks, now that was something more dangerous.

The other members of the X-men looked gobsmacked to him, totally speechless. Wolverine especially. He had created the Danger Room program, specifically to stop anyone from beating it. Even himself, whom knew what was to be expected, hadn't passed it a single time at full power. And now a seventeen year old, half human, half alien from another dimension kicked his ass out of the record, by beating the Danger Room, at full power, with out even using more or less than 1%. Wolverine felt embarrassed and at the same time proud. The father of the teen, must be certainly proud. Gohan was a force that no one wanted to cross, in his good or bad days.

"You mind if I go train outside? Not that this place doesn't work, but I tend to break stuff, and I really don't want to rebuild this room from ground zero" After the Professor's nod, Gohan left the mansion and for outside at blurring speeds

"Well that was, interesting Scott said, smirking at Logan, who saw the action

"What's that supposed to mean" Logan growled

"Nothing, nothing" Scott replied, his hands raising defensively

"It's just that, you put so much effort into making the Danger Room, only for a 17 year old kid to screw you up!"

"Then why don't you go and do it at the same level he did? Or are you too afraid of him beating you two with simple ease?" Logan said with a smirk. Scott remained silent, not wanting to push the subject or he would have to train with an angry Logan. Not that would most likely be suicide.

"I need to see what this kid can do with my very own eyes Logan said, walking out, hands in pockets.

Wolverine had his arms folded, as he looked up to Gohan, training in mid-air. The half Saiyan no longer had his upper purple Gi on, revealing his chiseled, scarred and worked out upper body. However, he still had his paddler on. His arms and legs were a simple blur, that attacked the 'enemy' in front of him. Flying from one place to another, the hybrid was sort of like teleporting, landing a powerful straight fist in one place, reappearing into another place, firing a spinning kick. Logan looked amazed to the display. If this kid was good with the weight on, then everybody was screwed, especially if he was to transform.

Storm came over to his side, looking at Gohan too. Her own eyes remained on his a little far too much.

"So what do you think of him?" Ororo asked, eyeing Logan

"The kid has fought before, and none will stop him fighting again. I don't think there's anything we can do to stop him, if his eyes are fixed on something and if he transforms. Yet it doesn't mean that i won't try it on the next training session Logan commented, his metal claw popping up

"Same old Logan" Storm sighed, but still smiled at him

"What's Chuck doing about him?" Former Weapon X asked. It took a few seconds before Storm could respond.

He's already creating a background, so the teen can assist in school with the others" Ororo answered. Logan growled to himself. That kid and School didn't sound like a good combination. Or a safe one.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me Professor?" Gohan asked, entering Charles' Study, a few hours later of training outside. His well constructed body by years of training and death battles was at full display. Along with the built up sweat that negated the reason to put the upper Gi back on. Jean looked away, blushing a bit. Scott looked a bit envious. He had his own muscles, but Gohan was about a year young and yet had better muscles. Logan just stood there and stoic

"Yes Gohan " Professor said, surprised by Gohan's appearance, but remained focused and said nothing

"As any other student of the Institute, you will have a basic education in the Bayville High School. It's important that a great body..."

"Has a great mind" Gohan finished. Surprising the Professor an everybody

"My martial arts teacher Piccolo used to tell me the same thing. He taught me how to meditate and to keep my mind protected from mental attacks"

"Well, that saved a lot of time" Logan spoke

"And Gohan. You are not allowed to use any of your powers while on the School Grounds. We need to keep the fact that Mutants are here, a complete secret" Charles added. Gohan just arched his eyebrows

"Why. I'm not afraid of what people may say" Gohan said

"The truth is Gohan, many people believe that mutants are abominations, with no kind of emotions" Jean talked now, forgetting her own blush

"That's why we remain hidden in plain sight. People aren't ready to accept the fact that some people are different to others" Gohan thought that conclusion in his mind. Jean had a point there. He remembered that many people in his own world thought of Cell as a monster for what he had done. But at the same time, people hailed heroes, like that Mister Satan guy, no matter how many weird abilities they had. People from this Earth was surely the same.

Of course, beeing screamed at that he was cool and super, wasn't exactly what Gohan wanted for a life

"I understand Professor. But i Kind of have a small problem there. I've never been to school before, so i don't really know where to start"

"Seriously? Never?" Scott asked

"My mother used to make me study at home, but i don't know what level I might be" Gohan explained, shrugging

"That's no problem Gohan. You can have a few tests and we'll see where you are" Charles advised and Gohan nodded.

The hybrid was dismissed, going back to his training at the yard. As he practiced a few techniques. He knew then that this world wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Notes from this Chapter**

**I have gotten permission once again in case any of you were wondering and I promise you all that it is the last time. From the next chapter onward's. I'll make it original. I welcome idea's for future chapters in order for me to keep this going. I have already planned ahead and have gotten a new set of ideas.**

**Gohan long ago learned the Magic Materialization Technique, thanks to Piccolo. Whom also made the very first lesson about how to eat better, more like a human normally does. As Piccolo constantly got sick while watching a Saiyan Eat.**

**Gohan was a little like a Saiyan at first, but getting to know them and understand has restored more of his Human side, as it will do later in the story.**

* * *

**I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and the changes I've added . Stay turned for the next update, which may take a while , as I've got to update my Spider- in Bayville story and begin working on the first Chapter for a brand new Spider-man story that e and someone else are going to be doing. Please leave a review for this and follow as well as favorite. I really do love and appreciate the reviews that all of you guys give.**

**May i also point out that I've most likely made some grammar errors near the end, as I've been working on this past Eleven in the after noon. I do spend hours on these chapter.**


End file.
